Knockout
by deadtodd
Summary: Abby gets Hoagie out of his pants.


**Grimmy:** _Finally something that I can actually put into the KND section without it being a crossover, those of which I shamelessly promote lol. Anywhoooo, I don't own KND. Hell, I barely even own the stuff in my room!_

It started with a giggle. That giggle blossomed into laughter. And soon they were bent over gasping for air but for some reason they began to laugh even harder. It wasn't even because of something that funny. At least not to an outsider. It was their own private joke. Their own private source of laughter. Tears brimmed at their eyes and they looked at each other, slightly confused as to why they were on their backs in the grass.

It had all started a few days prior. For two years he'd sat back helplessly in the background, offering goofy smiles and friendly advice. He didn't say it but Hoagie P. Gilligan had long ago discovered that he'd had more than just friendly feelings for his good friend Abigail. And unlike most boys his age, he was only fourteen, he'd never so much as looked at another girl. He'd completely skipped judging the newly developed females in his grade and decided to devote all of his attention to the girl that lay next to him. So naturally he jumped at the opportunity to ask her out, especially since it was to the event of the year; the eighth grade prom.

By the time he worked up the courage to ask her out she'd come to him squealing with joy and completely breaking her laid back demeanor. She'd been asked out by a ninth grader. One that they'd seen visiting the small playground where they still went to swing and talk. She'd previously expressed her interest in the boy. Exclaiming that she loved his hazel eyes and smooth skin. Hoagie often wondered if he had these things would she adore him as well. Either way, he'd missed out big time. He was sure that the two would have a wonderful time before going off to make smooth skinned and hazel eyed babies. He knew what boys like that wanted and if it weren't for his friends practically forcing him to go to the dance he may have gotten it.

"Abby still can't believe you hit that guy like that," Abigail had said after a moment that was filled with silent breathing.

Hoagie swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and slid his hand into Abigail's gloved one. "He deserved it," he said, attempting to sound indifferent. He tilted his head, desperate to see the expression that she wore. When he saw that she was smiling slightly and staring at the sky he relaxed completely.

"Abby thinks you were just jeeealous," she teased as she gently squeezed his hand.

"What!" Hoagie cried, his voice cracking completely. "Are you crazy?"

"Maybe Abby is a little crazy." She finally turned to look at him, lifting her hat so she could even get a better view. "But you're a terrible liar."

Hoagie flushed and rolled his eyes before sitting up. "That may be so but I must disappoint you. You're not my type of babe," he said, surprisingly smooth considering he was a trembling ball of nerves only moments ago.

Abigail tilted her head, readjusted her hat, and propped herself up on her elbows. "That so? What type of girl could you possibly want?"

"I need a woman who won't break when I completely ravish her," he looked back and winked at her roguishly, "A woman with a nice ass. Not that yours isn't lovely because it's-"

"You've been ooglin' Abby's butt?" she interrupted, an eyebrow arched under the shadow of her hat.

"So much that I'm sure I know the details better than you do," he teased. And with that said he yanked her trademark cap from her head and took off running across the darkening field that they currently resided in. He could faintly hear Abigail swear and he knew she was right behind him. He didn't know what had come over him but he just felt so happy. He was happy that he'd knocked out a kid in high school. He was happy that Abigail had decided to skip out on the rest of the prom to hang out with him. And he was overjoyed to know that she didn't mind holding his hand. His crush. His crush was so much more. And while he knew there might not be any chance of them actually being together, he felt like trying again. He had hope.

"Boy when I catch you!"

It was then that he realized that Abigail was a lot closer than he originally expected. He laughed at her incomplete threat and tensed himself for the tackle he knew was coming. He fell to the ground but for a completely different reason. He noted that right before he fell he couldn't spread his legs and even now it was hard to move them. He looked down to see his pants around his ankles and Abigail's hands clutching them tightly. She smirked up at him.

"Fair is fair. Abby would like her hat back, thank you."

Hoagie pouted and rubbed at his elbows before tossing her, her hat and pulling up his pants. "Sheesh. If you wanted me out of my pants so bad you could have asked." It was just a joke but he found himself blushing anyways.

Abigail laughed and slid her hat back onto her head. "Abby likes the idea of a one night flash much better, thank you." She stood to dust the grass and dirt off her dark blue dress but decided to drop back into the grass, giving up on ever getting the silky material clean.

"Of course when it's my ass getting flashed," he muttered and began to sulk. Even going so far as to cross his arms and poke out his bottom lip.

Abigail slid over in the grass and wrapped an arm loosely around Hoagie's shoulders. "It is awful nice. Ain't Abby lucky?"

"More so than you could give credit for so pay up. An ass sighting like that costs ya know!" Hoagie mock glared and tugged at her long, now ruffled, braid before slipping her dress strap back up on her shoulder.

"Alright, alright," she replied with an eyeroll. And she leaned over and kissed him.

**Grimmy:**_ I suppose that this is my official debut on the KND scene? Because I will be writing a lot more. Reviews, criticism, and advice are all appreciated. _


End file.
